S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 1
In the offices of G-1 The new Marine headquarters lies the Special Acquisition Unit ( L being Added purely so the Project sounds cooler) There is only one desk space for the S.A.U.L there is a huge flag on the desk the kanji reading "success". On the desk is a Den Den Mushi that looks like a snail-frog mix. The Den Den Mushi is personalized so the eyes glow red every time a ring goes through and the shell is covered in a floral hawaiin pattern. Den-Den Mushi: (croaky) Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~de Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~ de Someone Picks up the phone ???: Hello! you are speaking to Co Assistant, Assistant, Vice-Captain, Captain, and Commodore of S.A.U.L, Yajimora....( He listens) hmmm. I'm on my way! Yajimora grabs his Marine coat and draps it over his shoulder, as he stands up he is noticably tall, tall even in Marine standards. He calmly walks up to a huge office where the secretary is flirting with some girls. Secretary(male): Well..( shrugs) You could say being the secretary of (emphasis) the, Fleet admiral ( dusts his shoulder) Yaji: OJIKI YUKI!* ( drop kicks the door down) *: Literally meaning: Uncle Yuki Secretary(male): w.w.w.w WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ( trembles with mouth wide open) what have you done?! ( holds his head) Yaji: oh. He's not here Secretary(male): How dare you?! Who are you?! I'll have you reported! Yaji: ( looks on the secretary's desk spotting a letter with his name on it) This is mine. Arigato! ( he walks off) Secretary(male): (speechless)........(enraged) COME BACK HERE (he spots Yaji has an armband with S.A.U.L on it) ehhhh S.A.U.L? Yaji stops and starts reading the letter which reads.. Yajimora I need you to pick up 2 Elsabourg Donuts '' - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki'' Yaji:( firey eyed) DOUGHNUTS!!! ( crinkles the paper and throws it into the bin and walks away)..unless. (bangs his fist on his palm) this is a test!! then i will become ADMIRAL!! ( starry eyed and drooling) i can see it now! YOSH! ( escape by drop kicking a window) Secretary(male): WAIT!! (looking around) I gotta clean this up before ( a shadow is cast above him) eh eh ( slowly turns around and shaking) F..Fl..Fleet Admiral. ( his jaw drops) Yaji is spotted upon a small little dinghy, on the main sailed theres S.A.U.L painted in all red. theres a large button right of the Helm. This button is known as a pressure button the harder u push the more air will be produced. Yaji: (smiles) YOSH!!! (he punches the button and the Dinghy jets off, almost lifting off the water) -- The Seas around Elsabourg-- ???: Yummm! * crunch, munch, munch, munch* These never get old... Sailor: Captain Bloodpudding!!! Bloodpudding: What? ( Bloodpudding is an extremely rotund man, he is really fat, like super fat, man of about 600lbs, he has a rugged beard and wears drab dull clothes, he also sports cowboy hat) Sailor: THERES A SHIP SPOTTED GOING TREMENDOUSLY FAST TOWARDS US! Bloodpudding: (stern) then blast it! As Yaji's dinghy is speeding towards the pirate ship from behind he is sleeping, the pirates fire a cannon nearly missing waking up Yaji Yaji: (groggy) eh? ( he spots the Jolly roger, it is a skull eating cake) hmmm ( he gets starry eyed and begins laughing meniacly) time for some fun ( he punches the button again) Back on the Pirate Ship Sailor: Captain! Captain! we've lost sight of him! Bloodpudding: Find him! noone messes with the Thick Gut Pirates!! ( he looks forward and stops eating his eyes widen and his mouth also) The Back of Yaji's Dinghy is flying in the air towards the ship Deck Pirates: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The dinghy destroys the front end of the deck and moves towards bloodpudding's seat who is frozen with fear, however right before it reaches the seat it stops Yaji: Yo ( waves) Bloodpudding:..... Yaji: since you rear-ended me i guess ( counts) 50 million beri will cover it Bloodpudding whacks Yaji with a giant metal wok Yaji: b... the money ( blacks out) Bloodpudding: (furious) I'll deal with you!! Sailor: Captain! (points) This guys a marine!! ( grabs Yaji's arm) S.A.U.L? Bloodpudding: You dont get my 10,000,000 bounty if you haven't roughed up a few marines!! Sailor: .....Captain don't you think it was a bit odd how he somehow got in front of us... then flyed backwards? Bloodpudding: Yes (drops the wok, it makes a large thud ) but he was defeated in one shot. This guys a pawn! Sailor 2: Captain! we are approaching Elsabourg Bloodpudding: Great! (looks at Yaji) But can we take the storage? After this idiot almost destroyed the Deck? ( looking at the damage) Sailor: Yes Captain! Bloodpudding: I can't wait to get to Elsabourg (starts drooling) Afterall their gonna run out Yaji: We have to get there quick! Bloodpudding: of course! After some time Bloodpudding realises what is going on Bloodpudding: THE MARINE!! ( picks up his wok and looks around) where'd he go? ( his eyes slowly move to the deck) WHERE'S HIS SHIP!! Yaji is darting towards Elsabourg ahead of the Pirates whistling and marveling at the water Yaji: oh( takes out a pen and paper) i think his name was bloodpudding ( writes bloodpudding's name on the paper) I'll send this to HQ to recieve my compensation ( grins with shining eyes) 50,000,000 sounds fair ( he sees a large factory with a large donut flag) oh! That maybe the place! to get directions to the donut factory. In the factory its a sweatshop the people of Elsabourg are chained up and are constitently making doughnuts, the factory is rather average, with assembly lines. However there are several high-rise platforms and a few boiling hot vats of dough. This is an obvious safety hazard whoever built this factory is a real idiot. ???: work harder you dogs!!! ( the figure cracks his whip) FASTER! A sweet old lady walks up to the figure Old Lady: Mr. Curry please (coughs) i need water Curry: ( a slender pale man with a nice pencil moustache, he is the definition of sexy. He also has a combover and smokes a pipe) HAVE WATER IN HELL! ( pulls out a flintlock and points it to her head) Old Lady:.......but theres no water in hell (coughs) Curry:..... Then make good with your god!! ( starts laughing) DIE! Before Curry can fire Yaji's dinghy flys through the large windows Everyone: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!??!! The Dinghy lands on most of the machines effectively shutting down the factory Yaji: (under his breath) Soru! (he reappears beside Curry who still has the gun pointed at the old woman) You're willing to kill someone over Doughnuts (sternly) Curry: Elsabourg donuts!(grins) ARE TO DIE FOR! ( he fires his gun but realizes he is facing the roof) eh?( he spits out blood, then blacks out) Yaji: ... I didn't even use my finisher! ( puts his leg on Curry) uno, dos , tres. ( puts his arms up and starts crying) IM A CHAMPION( he hears a click of a gun) ehhhh who are you? Bloodpudding: (enraged) you nearly destoryed my ship (grinding his teeth) You take out my partner and destroy the factory! (furious) you see these 50 or so people? the population of elsabourg used to be 5,000! 4950 died from work exhaustion... Me and Curry had all the doughnuts to ourselves!!! (sniffs) eh...? Yaji is now behind Bloodpudding attempting to wrap his arms around bloodpudding's waist Yaji: man you're fat... i'd say 600lbs! JEAGER PLEX ( he performs a perfect german suplex with a perfect back arch, slamming Bloodpudding's back on the cement, he says YAEGA!!!!) ehh.. are you still alive? ( releases his grip and gets on his feet) Bloodpudding is motionless ,Yaji gets his custom Den Den Mushi out of his coat pocket Yaji: Send one ship... ( feels Bloodpudding has a faint pulse) I'll also need paramedics.... ( eats a finished donut on one of the conveyor belts) These are awful ( puts a few donuts in a bag) What a crazy order! well its 1-0 for S.A.U.L ( he lifts up his ship as the workers rejoice) Category:Chapters Category:Stories